


Strawberry Sugar

by Whitedust_Tanager



Category: Original Work, The Zodiac Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eccosia, Gen, High Fantasy, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, aesthetic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedust_Tanager/pseuds/Whitedust_Tanager
Summary: "Song’s first date was sweet as should be. Serendipity sugarcoated with surprise shook her to the core when Silence After the End showed up in human form, took her to a cafe, sat her down and told her the story of his ancestors.They were young, once, before all this had happened."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Song of the Depths/Silence After the End (The Zodiac Chronicles)





	Strawberry Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Strawberry sugar.  
> Song: “I Know What You Did Last Summer” by Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello.
> 
> Drabbling to avoid work, kekeke.

Song’s first date was sweet as should be. Serendipity sugarcoated with surprise shook her to the core when Silence After the End showed up in human form, took her to a café, sat her down and told her the story of his ancestors.

They were young, once, before all this had happened.

Six thousand years later, Song stood on the precipice of the universe, stared into the abyss and wondered if anything was staring back at her. She paced the crumbling corners of the canyon, traced the darkness of the [Tear] with every fear in her mind. Should she jump, would there be anything left of her in this world?

Anything left of them?

Silence was the first one to go, slaughtered by Malice. It was a bright autumn day when it happened, when the gods were brought down to earth with the ashes of their burning feathers trailing behind them. That was the first time in two thousand years that Song had remembered pain was an emotion a god could feel.

Sea salt and fumes blew by on a passing wind as Song paced the length of the canyon once again, her hair flicking back and forth behind her. She reached for a pink strand to twirl as the sandy soil crackled beneath her steps; if Silence were here, he’d compliment the shade of her hair, compare it to a cherry blossom in the spring.

If he were here, she wouldn’t be at Wicked Way at all.

The first gods, her gods, her court had long emerged from the [Tear] during the birth of this world. They had fled, defied Space and Time and the Creator to define their own story and place in this world.

Now, the world had paid them back in kind.

Song clenched and unclenched her fist. Felt for the fear in the far corners of her mind. Minded it as she once again studied the shimmering blue outline around the darkness defining the [Tear]. 

He was gone and she was here. She was here and he could be there. Was he an unreachable spirit there or a passing mark etched into time?

It was a bright autumn day when she lost him and a bright autumn day right now. The sun shined down on Song; it burned her insides, obliterated the smell of the sea and the strokes of salmon soil she saw and the softness of his smile and the smell of strawberry sugar as she jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in alliteration. This is ridiculously purple, so don't take it too seriously.


End file.
